The Story of Zeper and the Gijinkas
by snivystar
Summary: Zeper has regained his spirit for adventure and he left to the woods. He finds a group of 4 rare pokemon, odd. But what do they want and what does this mean? Is this the type of adventure Zeper had been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

A Snivystar/Zeper original. I own only Zeper and Genji. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

It was night. Pitch black. Zeper had gotten bored of being his own mysterious self and he felt the strong urge to explore again and escape his room at home. He wore a black shirt with a aqua colored bluetricity design along with black jeans and a pitch black leather jacket.

As the urge got the best of him, Zeper then walked to the window and looked out it. He saw nothing but darkness. 'Perfect. This would fit nice.' he thought as he opened the window. He sat on the window sill and slid over and off it as he landed perfectly on his feet outside in the back of his house. As he took a look around, he was able to make out the woods not far in front of him due to his ability to see in pitch black. Sorta like night vision.

"So whats next? Or, wheres next?" Zeper questioned himself. He had a choice. He could go see his friends, explore, or go back. But going back was out of the equation already. He made it a final decision. He is going forwards, not backwards. If he went to explore, he may never return. So that left seeing friends. But who?

At this, Zeper began to walk to the woods and thought more as he came across a few pokemon. One was a Raichu. Then there was two Zorua, one black with red, and the other black with blue, and a Manaphy. Quite the rarest of sights. But why did he see them in a group? Why weren't they scared of him? Over all, why didn't they act like they noticed or even cared about his presence? All these questions just confused him. He sat down against a tree and looked at the group that was silent and seemed to be nearing him.

"If only Flia or Genji were here to see this." Zeper said as he looked up to see the group of four rare pokemon standing right in front of him. They all seemed to be happy and friendly. He wondered if maybe they wanted to join his travels. Then again, he thought in negative ways as well as positive ways. He began to think they wanted something. But what? It was another question that would end up confusing to most, but for Zeper, he could interact with pokemon, already having been a Zorua before. "Hello there fellow friends." Zeper had finally said as they still didn't show any reaction. Only the Manaphy who stepped forward.

The Manaphy had on a mini cape that went 360 degrees around it with the hood of it down off of its head. "Hello." the Manaphy replied. It's voice sounded as if it were a girl. That either meant that it was a female or a theres more than one Manaphy in the world. They both sounded inaccurate since a Manaphy was to be said as a legendary and genderless.

Next up was the two Zorua. "Hey there." they said. The shiny blue colored Zorua had a voice of a male and the regular red colored Zorua had the voice of a female.

Finally, there was the Raichu. "Pleasure to meet you." the Raichu said with a low, male voice. Riachu sounded like he was the more silent one in the group.

The question still remained, what did they want? Maybe asking? No, that would show bad of him. He had to befriend them first. Besides, he wasnt in a rush. Or yet that is.

"So do you have names?" he finally asked them. THey all seemed to smile gladly. They must really like the question, or meeting him. It was still all none other than confusing.

"98 the Manaphy." 98 had said. The Manaphy was for sure a girl more than genderless. The voice gave it off. It was slightly squeaky. Definitely higher pitched than the rest of the group.

"Zequel the Zorua." Zequel had said in a slightly shy voice. He looked extremely powerful though, but looks can be extremely deceiving. Especially with a Zorua. For all he knew, he wasn't a shiny Zorua. But there wasn't enough proof to say the shiny colors were fake.

"Rivita din eat ta. Just joking, its Rivita." Rivita had said as she let out a small laugh at the end. She was good at rhyming, that was for sure. BUt there was something about her. She was nice and seemed to already to take a liking to Zeper. But they just met. That and Zeper is a human, Rivita was a Zorua. But then Zeper seemed to feel as if he liked her as well.

"Zen the Raichu." Zen had said to snap Zeper back into reality. Zen seemed to have that voice that can send you down in fear within just very few seconds. Either that or instantly. He also looked a little violent from his axed tail. It looked sharper than usual Raichu tails. Maybe he could use guillotine with that sharp of a tail. It had an outline of crimson red along the blade of the tail. Blood? Zeper honestly didn't want to find out.  
"Nice to meet you all." Zeper said as he smiled. He was happy to meet them. "My name is Zeper." he had said after. It looked like he was friends, but still. Looks can be deceiving. From what the Raichu appears as, it could kill him with ease when Zeper gets off guard.

There was one thing that he noticed about all of the pokemon. They all wore a green silk handkerchief around their neck. It was interesting. With all this about the pokemon, Zeper wanted to keep them. But he isn't a pokemon trainer. He also doesn't take care of a pokemon yet. But he felt willing to take care of these ones. He liked each of the four. Another thing he ended up seeing was a barely visible, faint dash of pink across Rivita's face between her eyes and nose. Was she ok? There was definitely something wrong with her. The most accurate guess Zeper could think of was she was either suffering sickness or she was blushing with odd color.

"Are you feeling alright Rivita? I noticed your pink marking." Zeper had asked her. She looked at him with slight shock.

"No... I'm actually sick. We don't have a cure and we can't get one." she had replied leaving Zeper worried.

AN: Hello to the world of fanfiction. I have been waiting so long to upload something here and now I have finally done it. I hope you all enjoy the story I put together. Feel free to leave suggestions and what not. I will upload more frequently.


	2. The First Gijinka From Love

"How long have you been sick for?" Zeper asked Rivita, still felling sorry at the fullest for her. He knew he couldn't leave her sick, he had to do something to help her. But did she trust him enough to help her with the sickness?

"A few months, I have barely been pulling though. Everyday is a harder than the last." Rivita had said back as she sat down and looked down at the ground. It almost looked like she was going to cry. Was she comfortable anough to talk about it?

"Please, allow me to help you out. I can probabley cure your sickness. I would hate to see it get worst than it already is." he said as he leaned slightly towards the secondary colored red Zorua as she looked up at Zeper with surprise. Noone had ever offered her this kind of help in her life. She didn't know how to react to this.

"You will? Really?" She didn't even believe that Zeper was telling her the full truth. It seemed that many told her they will help her and lied about it. Zen raised his axe tail as if he was about to strike. The Raichu was for sure deadly.

"You should really think over your helping hand before you get into trouble like the rest." 98 had said. She was also being protective. THe word others had stood out as well. That means that others have offered the same help but hadn't kept their word.

"Don't worry, I promise." Zeper finally said as he pet Rivita's ear as she gave off a very slight blush over the markings of sickness. But that made the sickness mark look worst and the blush wasn't noticable.

At this, Zen stepped beside Rivita and slapped Zeper's hand away. He obviously didn't believe Zeper enough to trust him. Still, Zeper wanted to show them he can be trusted. "Rivita, you can't keep giving everyone who offers you help yo-" Zequel had said until Rivita cut him off.

"I know, but this time feels different. I trust him. I know he will help. Besides, noone has been so nice to me. Zeper seems different. Just let him have a chance. If he means what he said, then he will cure me." she had said as she looked into Zeper's eyes as hers seemed to sparkle. "You will cure me, will you?" she asked him with worry and hope.

"As I said, I promise. I will help you. If I can't, take my life away." Zeper had told her with confidence. He, in a way loved her. But he avoided those thoughts since he just met Rivita and she is a pokemon. But should he let that separate them? Thinking it over, he believes that he should let that separate them. It was probabley the best choice. But for now, he needed a cure. Then he remembered about the little magic potion he had at home. The potion was able to cure anything and everything. "I have something at home that will help you."

98 looked at Zeper with confusion. She didn't like the idea of going with Zeper. But he seemed to know what he was talking about. Maybe he could be trusted. "We sill go with you to get the potion at your house."

"Alright." Zeper said as he began to get up. He put down a hand in front of Rivita to offer her to be held instead of walking. In response, she flinched at first, but then she just stared. Finally,walked up to his hand and swiftly climbed up his arm and laid down on his shoulder. It felt nice for Zeper. Rivita's fur was like silk. Occasionally she would hit Zeper's neck with her tail.

After about an hour, they all made it back to Zeper's house. It felt like a life time to Rivita though. It was sadening to Zen, 98, and Zequel. For Zeper, his mind was, well, everywhere. He worried about Zen attacking him. He wondered if the potion worked. He liked Rivita. There was more. They all entered the house in a single line with Zeper leading.

As they all hit the living room, Zeper brought Rivita down into the basement leaving behind Zen, 98, and Zequel to be searching around freely. Zeper knew that they were doing so, but he honestly didn't care. He had nothing to hide. He was definitely not a trainer. He was aware of everything in his house. As Zeper and Rivita got down into the basement, Zeper began to search various shelfs. They had various potions that were common. Then there was a silver can that had a radius of 1 inch and was 3 inches long. In it, there was a green clear liquid. He took the can and looked in it. So did Rivita.

"This is it Rivita." he said as he put her down gently on a table and slowly gave he the potion as she drank from the can. Almost instantly, she felt better. The pink dash was already fading. As she finished the drink, Zeper put it back on the shelf. He has healed Rivita from her sickness.

But she felt something else. Something other than love. It was simular to evolution. But she didn't recognize that feeling. She felt a question come up in her thoughts. 'Does Zeper like me in the way I like him?' she wondered as she wanted to ask. "Zeper, thanks. I have a question though." She was surprised she was able to even bring it up.

"What is it?" he asked her as he began to wonder what she wants to ask.

"Do you like me?" she came out with.

"Of course I do. Why else wou-" Zeper said until he was cut off.

"No, I mean do you love me?" she had asked, felling herself blushing heavily. Why did she have to ask him? She was afraid of the answer.

It took Zeper a while to answer and that scared her allot. Then he answered. "Yes. I do love you." he said feeling himself blush. He knew that This wouldn't meant anything, or at least he thought. "I'm sorry, but I don't raise pokemon. I would love to raise you though, but the other three I can't. Plus, your a pokemon. I'm a human."

"Doesn't matter. I feel evolution." she felt her tail begin to flash. She was evolving, but to what? SHe knew it wasn't a Zoroark. That was for sure.

"That won't help. If anything, it'll pull us apa-" Zeper said until he was cut off.

Rivita's body flashed and glowed fully and changed form. He little zorua body was taking change right in front of Zeper but it wasn't a familiar form. He had seen a Zorua evolve before, but this seemed different. In front of Zeper was now a girl sitting on the table where the Zorua was once sitting on. She was wearing a black sweatshirt along with black sweatpants and red shoes. With this, she had Zorua ears that had red at the tips and a Zorua tail that also had a red tip to it. She had long, black hair that fades into red. For here eyes, she had nice red colored eyes. To Zeper, she was cute. Just looking at her made Zeper blush.

"Rivita?" he said confused. "Is that you?"

"I did this for you Zeper. It's me, Rivita." she said as she stood up as tall as Zeper. They shared the same height of 5'7. IT was interesting. Rivita decided to hug Zeper. "This is me as a gijinka. I'm still the Rivita you love."

As Rivita hugged Zeper, he hugged her back almost instantly for a few seconds before breaking the hug gently. They just stared into eachothers eyes for a few seconds. Speechless. Does this mean that Zeper can be with Rivita now? Maybe. Hopefully. He could care for the other three pokemon.

AN:Heh, not only one chapter for today, but two. I don't wanna stop typing. Also, this has taken an unexpected turn in the storyline. Didn't plan for Rivita to become gijinka first, and especially not off of love.


	3. Chapter 3, Caught

The hug that felt like it has gone on for a lifetime has finally come to a stop. Rivita was very happy. Zeper was still surprised. And the others were still roaming the house curiously. Overall, Zeper liked her new form. As he thought when she changed forms, she was cute. She did this for Zeper. When he met the group of pokemon he knew there was something about Rivita that he just couldn't tell what it was. But he never expected this to happen.

"You kept your promise and completed my favor. So I did you a favor. I knew you loved me as much as I love you." Rivita said to break the silence. It snapped both of them to attention. They were still in the basement just hugging each other. It has been almost 20 minutes. They were surprised that none of the others even thought of what was taking them so long. Or at least that is what the two think.

As a matter of fact, Zen, 98, and Zequel were beginning to wonder. Then there was the question. What would they think of Rivita when they found out she evolved into a gijinka to maintain the love between her and Zeper. Would they be disappointed or would they be happy for her? It was a scary question. Mostly to Rivita herself.

"Find anything odd?" Zen had said as he and the others were in the library searching around. They didn't believe that Zeper was able to be trusted still. They thought he had been hiding something. So they thought of the best place to hide something, the library. But they found nothing out of the original. Just rows of bookshelves that were jam packed with books.

"Nothing here." Zequel had answered from a far corner from where Zen was searching at. Maybe they were wrong about Zeper, Maybe he was as nice as he seemed. But that would show weakness if you were to only assume. They didn't want to give up.

"Na-da. I think he might be truthful." 98 had called out from the center of the library. She was giving up on down-thinking on Zeper. But then again, the two had been in the basement for... well she didn't know. She can't tell time all too easily.

"We can't just give up now. We might find something. Besides, where are Zeper and Rivita at? They are taking a long time." was said by Zen. He began to feel that Zeper broke his promise. Or even killed her. He needed to know how she was doing, and soon.

Then 98 had an idea. Maybe she could go find out. She was very sneaky and could sneak up on the two with complete ease. But that was only if Zen allowed her to do so. If not then that would leave them in wonder. "I could find out." she had called out to Zen. Then there was some silence.

"Are you sure about that? What if he catches you?" Zequel called out an answer to 98. But this was a special that 98 had. She could do it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm good at this stuff." 98 called back. She was ready.

"Then be careful. We will be here to wait." Zen had said to allow her to go. They all knew that 98 had what it takes to go find out what they were doing. But they were worried as well. So 98 had gone swiftly towards the door to the basement without making a sound.

She felt great about her abilities in stealth. She was masterous. Next, she opened the door and still made no sounds so she headed down the stairs that went steeply downwards in a spiral. This caused 98 to make the slightest noises on her way down since she constantly almost fell down do to the steepness, but she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs where she was now in a hallway.

'Great job, now lets find you two." she thought as she walked down the hallway and into a moderate sized room at the end of the hallway and looked around. There were lines of shelves filled with potions of various types. She went down the row closest to the doorway that she came in through and looked to her left at the end. She was shocked as she looked around the corner of the shelf and laid quickly against it facing the wall next to it to hide. Nearly letting out a gasp of shock, she silently slid her back against the shelf until she was sitting on the ground.

'Is this true?' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why was this happening to them? What did they do to Zeper? 98 then looked around the corner again to see if her eyes were causing her to see things but she saw the same thing again.

What she saw was Zeper and Rivita making out. Zeper was sitting on a metal table and Rivita was sitting on his lap. They were also hugging along with a deep dash mark across both of their faces that represented their blushing.

"Why?" 98 had accidentally said out loud as Zeper and Rivita opened their eyes shocked that they were caught and they instantly stopped kissing. They looked over at 98 quickly and scared.

Now they were caught, what could they even say? How long was 98 even watching them for? What did she even think of the two? At these questions, Rivita stood up off of Zeper's lap and neared 98. 98 didn't even bother to escape, she was supposed to be silent and she talked with herself. She had failed. She was careless. Now she was caught.

Rivita had knelt in front of 98 and looked at her. They were at eye level now. "Please, don't tell anyone about what you just saw." was all she told 98. With that, 98 only nodded.

Not knowing if it was a good time to talk or not, 98 had a question. "Why did you evolve?" was all she could ask. But she wanted to ask much more.

"I love Zeper. He healed me when everyone else had lied to me. I can trust him." was what Rivita had said in response.

AN:So this is chapter 3... This is really different than what my original ideas were. Well I guess its time to maybe make up as I go along. I might do a chapter a day at this rate. I like doing this story. Anyways, Leave suggestions and/or comments and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4, The Truth and Trust

"Your secret is, and will always, be safe with me. You should know that by now Rivita." 98 had told Rivita. She meant the truth in every word she said. They have been together for years. They could share many secrets safely at this point.

As Zeper watched them talk, he wondered how the others would react. Only 98 was able to react to both situations, but the others knew nothing about it yet. Sure, they have to get used to it now and there was no reverse. But, thinking of their reactions was scary. So 98 sorta calmed them down. But now it was time to go back upstairs. Time to find out what they would think about it.

Zeper helped Rivita get back up on her feet as 98 had already started slowly, but silently up the steep stairs. Zeper and Rivita had followed closely behind her, side by side, holding hands. THey finally made it up the stairs and 98 had went to the library as Zeper and Rivita felt as if there was no other choice but to follow the little Manaphy. Now was the time for truth.

As they all entered the library, the first to take notice was Zen. He looked at the three right as they were entering through the door. He had a look of confusion. The question in his mind was who is this? He could recognize the girl's features, such as from her ears and tail. But it reminded him of someone he knew. Who was it though? He felt no reason to wonder as he approached , maybe he would ask.

"Who are you?" Zen had asked the girl who was now Rivita. She looked way too familiar now.

As Rivita noticed Zen instantly, she knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes, it helped Zen notice that she was someone Zen knew allot. "Its me." Rivita had finally said to tell Zen who she was through her voice.

"How is this possible? How are you Rivita?" Zen questioned her. He didn't believe this anymore than he believed Zeper. It was all false to him. None of this was true, or was it?

"I evolved for Zeper when he cured my sickness. Its a long story..." Rivita had said back calmly. There was no way Zen could prove her not to be Rivita at this point. This made Zen feel sorry that he wasn't able to recognise his own great friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't recognise you. And I'm sorry to you as well Zeper for not trusting you." Was finally admitted by Zen. He finally admitted to something for once in his life, but now his sorrow for not trusting others enough was building up.

"Don't worry about it, don't be sorry Zen." Zeper had almost instantly told the little Raichu. He knew he wasn't trust from the beginning, why have the group sorry about not trusting him enough? It was almost harsh.

Behind them, Zequel was standing there listening in on them talking. He heard it all and had nothing to say as he wasn't yet noticed. That is until now. The Zorua girl had spotted the small Zorua by barely and stood up as well as taking a step back to look at everyone. It was a new height she could see at and now she can finally see over others with ease.

"So you kept your promise, I never expected that. But now that you have shown that you are able to be trusted, we will be at your command Zeper." Zequel had said to give his position off to everyone.

Zeper was shocked at this. He isn't able to command them properly. But he doesn't want to push them away. He would love to keep them. "I would be glad to take care of you all, but I am no trainer." was confessed.

"Thats alright. As long as we are happy, we are good. Right now we are really happy since you just cured our friend." 98 had said with a happy voice. Strange, allot of happyness. Was that her way of living, if so, thats great.

"I agree, we don't have a problem with having you care for us without training. We can self train." Zen had said as a seemed that Zeper had now gained Zen's full respect and full trust. It was a good sign.

"As long as we can trust you, I'm good with that." Zequel had added in. So they all agreed with Zeper's way of taking care of them all. Thats great. But does this mean something else as well? Maybe, or maybe not. Its not yet known, but the future will soon answer the questions.

"Alright, its set. We I will take care of you all. Follow me and I'll show you all your room." Zeper said as he led them all to a room with multiple beds. About ten were in there. "This will be your room, for now." Zeper said to the group."

"What do you mean by for now?" 98 had questioned timidly. She felt scared on asking the question. But she was at least brave enough to ask it.

"This is until I get the other rooms ready. Until then, this is for you all." Zeper said after waiting a second the question was could tell that what he said had worried 98 some. " Don't worry. I see you all as friends, I wouldn't do anything to any of you." was said in attempt to try and calm down 98 as it did. Then Zeper looked over at Rivita. "I have a room for you set up actually right now." he told her.

Zeper let the three pokemon go in their room to get used to their surroundings more as he led Rivita to a room that had allot of space and a good sized bed. "This will be your room Rivita." he told her.

At this, Rivita was happy. She never had a room before to herself. With her new form, she could observe it easily as well. "Thank you!" she had cried out happily as she hugged Zeper. The hug nearly knocked him off balance due to how unexpected it was. But the good thing is she was happy.

"I'll let you get used to your new room. I'll be in the library though." Zeper said as Rivita released him. He did as he told Rivita, he headed straight to the library and sat down in a chair.

He had sat there for around five minutes feeling tired. It was still night. How much longer could he go without falling asleep? He nearly did fall asleep until 98 had found him in the library when she decided to sit in the room for some peace and quiet until she had found Zeper in there as well. She felt scared as Zeper snapped awake and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't kno-" she was able to say until she was cut off.

"No, don't worry about it. I didn't want to fall asleep anyways." Zeper told her to calm her down. He was good at doing that by now, he calmed her without a problem. "You can come over here if you want. You live here too you know." He told the little Manaphy that was around half his size.

Being told this, 98 walked next to the chair that Zeper was sitting in and looked at him. She knew that Zeper was a nice person. But there was something about him that she didn't understand. What was it though? There was something she needed to ask though. One of the many questions she had needed an answer. "Zeper, did you make Rivita a gijinka on purpose?" she finally was able to ask.

Zeper looked over at 98 and stared at her for a few moments. "No, she did it willingly. I never knew it was possible to evolve like that." He had answered. It was surprising for how much 98 had gotten used to Zeper by now. She was able to ask things without hesitation. But this could mean something. Maybe it did.

"I sorta wanna evolve for you as well. You've been so nice to us all, even offered us all a home. Noone else would've ever done this for us. I don't know how to thank you." 98 had told Zeper as she hopped up onto the armrest of the chair Zeper was sitting in and hugged him.

"I'm trying my best. I will keep at my best as well. You can count on that." he told 98 as he looked into her eyes. They were green like emeralds and they seem to shine. He felt like she was about to evolve into a gijinka but he couldn't tell for sure. But if she was going to, Zeper was ready.

"Please, promise to never abandon us. I will love you forever." 98 said as Zeper didn't know if she meant it literally. But either way, that could cause either a battle between Rivita and 98, or they will both try to get Zeper. That is if 98 means it literally.

"I promise." he said as 98 hugged him tighter. His answer really made her happy. Probably the most happy she had been for a LONG time. It was possible that it was true. In reaction to the tighter hug, Zeper hugged her in return gently against his chest as 98 rested against him and soon fell asleep. Along with that, Zeper fell asleep as well.

AN:Chapter 4 already. And the funny thing is that all that was the same night as chapter 1. Well I think I know which is gonna be a gijinka next. Btw, this might be my longest chapter so far. Hope you all enjoy and leave a comment/suggestion. See you all next time. (Most likely tomorrow.)


	5. Chapter 5, The First Morning

The next morning finally came up as Zeper was still in the library with 98, Zen was in the room given by Zeper along with Zequel, and Rivita was her own room. All of them were sleeping silently. That meant that the house was filled with peace and full of silence. That was almost rare. Usually there was a sound from either outside or something inside. It made the house feel different.

The sun began to rise and Zeper began slowly awakening. It took around five minutes until he was aware of where he was and what he was holding. The memories of last night had flashed in his mind. He thought that it was all a dream. But he was wrong. It was all real and true.

As he looked down at 98, he noticed that she had an easy time with falling asleep and that she had slept good too. She had curled up against Zeper overnight so it seemed that she likes to get comfortable. Then he thought of what she had said last night. Her words were 'I will love you forever.' and 'I sorta wanna evolve for you as well.' made Zeper wonder. What did 98 think of him?

Then he wondered what she would look like if she were a gijinka. Would she still have the same features? Would she have her little cloak still? What about her personality? Would she still be timid? So much to wonder about. He was sure that it would be a nice evolution. So what's the worry? It was that he only thought it would be. For what Zeper knew, she could transform and turn on him. Become a different 98.

But then he wondered about his friend Genji. Did he know anything about gijinkas? Maybe he should get in contact with him and find out if he does. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

Zeper had been sitting there wondering all these things for surprisingly a few hours until he felt movement against his chest. It snapped him back to reality as he looked down and saw 98 moving around. That must mean that she is about to wake up. It looked cute for how she was moving around in her sleep. It was still early in the morning so this must mean that 98 is usually the first of the four to wake up.

As 98 opened her eyes she looked up remembering that she never left the hug from Zeper. That must mean Zeper fell asleep as well. "Morning." is all she had said. She didn't want to move or get up for a while, it was comfortable for her to lay against Zeper. But she couldn't lay against him forever. Eventually she would have to get up.

"Morning 98. I see you slept well." Zeper had said back. He noticed her close her eyes again but he knew she wasn't asleep again already. She must've been resting her eyes.

"Yeah..." she had said in a long, tired voice. It seemed she wanted to go back to sleep.

"I have been thinking of what you said. Did you really mean it?" he asked her as he notice her slowly open her eyes again and look up into Zeper's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly. She was scared that she might've said something bad during last night.

"About how you said you would love me forever and you sorta want to evolve for me. Is this true?" he informed 98 about what she had said.

"Yes. Why?" 98 asked as her voice went to confused now. Did he like her around? That wasn't known to her.

"Just wondering. I noticed also you enjoy sleeping against me." Zeper said to change the subject. Maybe he shouldn't tell her that he liked her just yet.

"I only fell asleep. Besides, I find it comfortable to sleep against you. Its soothing, calming, relaxing. I personally like it." she had confessed as she closed her eyes again and faced back downwards like how she was when she was asleep.

Hearing this, Zeper knew 98 had gotten used to him. She liked him. Maybe he would let her sleep against him more. He liked the feeling it gave him. 98 for sure liked sleeping against him since she just admitted that she does. He lifted a hand and gently pet the top of her head. She only reacted by wrapping her antennas around Zeper's hand giving off a feeling of slight wetness and her antennas were also slightly squishy and smooth. He tried not to squish the antennas in fear of not hurting her.

"I like how this feels." 98 had said. "You can squish my antennas, no need to be afraid of them. Just don't squish them too much." she had informed him as she felt Zeper moving his hand. To Zeper, it felt like his hand was emerged in water. For 98, she felt happyness building up in her. As she said, she liked how it feels. She let out a sigh of happiness and smiled.

She let this go on for around a half an hour before she slowly unwrapped her antennas from Zeper's hand and looked up into Zeper's eyes with with a big smile. Zeper couldn't help but blush from looking at her. It was almost too cute. It was almost like a charm. Unless it was a charm. It was hard to tell. Now the day was starting. 98 hugged Zeper as she she fell asleep looking cute against Zeper again. After she fell asleep, Zen and Zequel had awoken.

The two pokemon had exchanged their morning welcomes and gotten up from their beds and left the room. There was so much of the house that they do not yet know about. So far they only have seen the rooms, library, and living room. But other than that, there was nothing else that they saw. So they went into the library room side by side. Maybe they would read a book, or at least attempt to read a book that is.

They went into the library and knew that Zeper and 98 had been in there but they knew by now that Zeper was friendly. So they didn't worry about it much. They went to a corner in the back of the library and looked at the books. Maybe they could find out how to read.

Zen had looked down the rows of lined books and pulled out a book at random. It was called City of Glass, but he couldn't even tell what it was called since he could barely even read as it is. He flipped through the pages quickly and soon put the book back after giving up on trying to read. It was something that he always wanted to do. Now he found himself in a library and he can't even read yet. Maybe Zeper could teach him how to. It would be nice if he could do so.

AN:Short but seems good. I might do another chapter today. I'm finally a sophomore and summer has started for me so I now have more time to post. So that means that I might start doing longer chapters. So as always, hope you enjoyed and keep reading if you already are! Leave suggestions/reviews if you have any. I will keep up to date with posting.


	6. Chapter 6

Zen had left Zequel to rest in the corner of the library and went looking for Zeper so he could learn how to read. It was too overwhelming at this point. He wanted to read something and the books in the library seem to now be taunting him. No, they now were taunting him. He felt himself speed up walking and after awhile it seemed like he was walking for a lifetime before he had found Zeper sitting in a chair with 98 laying against his chest. He had walked over to the two slowly as he felt worn out and slightly happy at the same time.

Zen had gotten Zeper's attention with a tap on the knee as Zeper reacted by looking over at the Raichu that was nearly the same height as 98. At first, Zen just looked up at Zeper. Then he asked. "Can you teach me how to read?" was what came from his mouth. It was a good thing that Zeper was able to communicate with them. If he couldn't, he would've never done what he had so far.

For a second Zeper was confused. Then he wondered if the others could read. Zen seemed like he was the smartest of the group. It was no doubt that he was the strongest. "Do the others know how to read?" he asked curiously. If they all can't read, then why not teach them all.

"I don't believe they can... I know 98 can but she isn't good at teaching." Zen had said confused slightly. He honestly didn't know the answer. He wasn't aware about the answer. Only that 98 could read but thats it.

"Well maybe I could teach you all then." Zeper told Zen. But that meant they had to wait on Zequel and Rivita. It shouldn't be too much longer.

"Alright. Zequel is in a corner in the back of the library and Rivita is still asleep." Zen had informed Zeper.

"So then it won't be much of a wait. It will be fairly quick I would say." Zeper said back. That is until he noticed someone familiar watching them. It had been Rivita.

"I'm already awake. I just was looking for everyone." Rivita said to give away her position so she wouldn't seem to by hiding or spying.

Next to come up was Zequel. He came to the center of the library about 20 seconds after Rivita said something. "Did I miss something?" He asked confusingly.

Zeper took a quick look at everyone then looked down at 98. "I'm going to teach you all to read." Zeper had told Rivita and Zequel what they had missed.

The two looked at Zeper confused. They didn't know it was fully possible to teach something such as reading. Not fully that is. "That sounds nice." Rivita had said as Zequel stayed silent.

Hearing this, Zeper nodded. "Alright, after lunch we will begin." he told them as he got up holding the small Manaphy in his arms. He left the group and went out into the backyard. There had been a few apple trees growing back there with some low branches holding apples along with a few other plants with various fruits. The other pokemon had followed him. "But for now, grab any fruit." was said as he grabbed an orange off a tree branch as Zen took a few grapes, Rivita took an apple, and Zequel took a lemon. They had all sat in the nice refreshing shade of an apple tree.

It wasn't long until 98 had finally woken up again just in time for breakfast. She never made it obvious that she had woken up yet though as she only opened up her eyes halfway and didn't move. This went on for up to five minutes and she tried getting up but couldn't. "Morning Zeper." 98 said and stopped trying to get up. There was a slight feeling of hunger but she couldn't find the strength to get up. It was almost like she had been attacked harshly and hadn't yet been healed.

"Morning 98, you hungry?" Zeper had asked her as he looked around at the fruits. "There are different types of fruits everywhere around here."

"Yes but I can't find the strength to even get up." 98 had admitted and sighed sitting up on Zeper's lap and hugged him for balance. Her vision began to slightly blur as she did so. "Can you just grab me an apple please?" she asked weakly as she reached for a close apple but couldn't reach it.

Seeing this, Zeper grabbed the apple off the branch for 98 and handed it to her. "Here you go." he said as she took the apple.

"Thank you." she told him as she took a small bite out of it, eating it carefully. It was nice to see she ate carefully, that means that she wouldn't eat something bad by accident. 98 then looked up at Zeper and then back the apple as she took another bite from it.

After the Zen and Zequel had finished eating, Zequel went back into the house as Zen went somewhere in the field of the yard. That left Rivita, Zeper, and 98 alone under the tree. Zeper and Rivita soon finished their fruits soon after the two left and not long after 98 finished her apple. There wasn't a sound made within that time. After 98 finished her apple, she laid back against Zeper and Rivita finally decided to say something.

"It seems to be a nice day so far." she said, not knowing what to say as she stretched out happily, putting her arms out as if she was still a Zorua and followed up with a yawn before she took back her sitting position.

"I agree, the temperature is perfect!" 98 said after with a big smile as she closed her eyes.

"Can't disagree with you Rivita, you can't complain about how today is. It is beautiful out here." Zeper added on to what the two said. He pet the top of 98's head as Rivita decided to sit next to Zeper and 98.

"I'm glad we have you." Rivita had said to Zeper as she leaned against Zeper's side. At this, Zeper put an arm around her and pet one of her ears gently. He knew that she would like that since she still has the reactions and instincts of a Zorua. So Zeper decides to scratch behind one of her ears and Rivita reacted with a blush and let out a purring noise. The feeling was a great one to her. It was almost like her sweet point. Someone touches it and she reacts to it. In a slight way, she felt somewhat aroused by the feeling it gave her.

"I'm glad to have you all as well. Your all so nice and grateful." he had told them as he never noticed Rivita now beginning to breath heavily with a bright red face. But he had noticed her purring, so he continued with scratching behind her ears. For 98, she had fallen asleep again laying back against Zeper, again. She had a slight blush across her face.

"Seems like 98 fell asleep against you again." Rivita said as she turned towards Zeper and informed Zeper the 98 was sleeping and her blushing and heavy breathing.

"Yeah, and is something wrong? Your breathing heavily and your face is red." Zeper asked her.

"I'm alright, really I am. I'm just excited from you scratching behind my ear." Rivita had admitted. After she said this Zeper smiled and continued scratching behind her ears now that he knows that she gets excited from it.

'Not even 24 hours and I have attracted both 98 and Rivita along with finding out their sweet spots and how to set them off.' Zeper thought as he continued to to pet behind her ears as noon was beginning to near. Then they would all learn how to read.

AN:Posted this a little late today but still, I got slightly sidetracked with Portal 2. But anyways, Zen had always wanted to read and never knew how to read. So, will Zeper be able to teach them all how to read? Well thats in the next chapter when I put it up tomorrow. As always, leave any suggestions/reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun was nearing the highest position in the sky as every second passed by, Zeper had left 98 and Rivita under the tree to go and play frisbee with Zen. As for Zequel, he was back in the library again in a back corner gaining rest.

Zeper and Zen had been silent while throwing the frisbee back and forth. They haven't let out a single word. Maybe it was time to break the silence. Why not give a shot at trying to start a conversation?

"So, what do you usually do during daytime?" Zeper had asked Zen and had also broke the silence. It gave him an odd feeling to break that silence, but maybe it was just him who felt that way.

"Usually I am traveling. Its either that or self training." Zen had answered as he caught the frisbee and threw it back. THis made Zen wonder why Zeper had asked this, but only by barely. The rest of his mind was set to relaxing. THe four of them are now safe thanks to Zeper, so there wasn't a reason to continue to stress himself on gaining power.

"Do you enjoy battles?" Zeper had asked next as he caught and threw the frisbee again. Maybe this was something that could be interesting after all. If Zen could still be up for battle, then maybe Zeper could attempt commanding him.

"Yes..." Zen said as he began to wonder what Zeper was trying to get to as a point. He already said that he doesn't command pokemon. So what does he want?

"Interesting. That explains allot." Zeper had said as he threw the frisbee a final time. "I'm gonna stop here, we can continue another time." he had said as he went towards the back door and went inside to go into the kitchen. This left Zen a tad confused.

So now there were the final two things that Zeper could do before teaching the group how to read. Those were either call Genji and see if he knew anything about a gijinka and make lunch. Maybe he should make lunch first. It would make sense. Then there was the question of what to make. Well, why not make something simple such as a sandwich or something?

So now after a few minutes it was set, he would make sandwiches for everyone. Zeper took 10 minutes to make 4 turkey sandwiches and put them out onto a picnic table and finally gathered up all the pokemon for lunch. After he had all that done with and the four were all eating the sandwiches, Zeper had gone back inside. Maybe now he should make the call. There wasn't anything else that he should do first. Just the call was left over.

Zeper picked up a house phone and called Genji. The phone rung for quite some time. Maybe he just wasn't home at the moment. When he was about to put the phone back, he heard an answer. The answer was Genji's voice for sure.

"Hello?" Genji had said to confirm if there was anyone still on the phone. There hadn't been an answer for a few seconds.

"Hey Genji, have you ever heard of something called a gijinka?" Zeper had asked instantly. He wanted to get the the point quickly and avoid a long conversation. All he was interested in was information. If Genji didn't have the information, maybe his library did somewhere.

"I've encountered a few before. What do you need to know?" Genji had answered him.

"Everything. I'll have you come by here around 7 if you can. If you also can, bring Star along." Zeper invited Genji. It was a while since they had met so it was like a friendly reunion.

"Alright, see ya then." Genji said as he hung up the phone. 7 wasn't too far away depending on how you think of it, so he had not allot of time to get ready.

Zeper put back the phone and went out back again to where the four pokemon where at and saw they were all done. They had been waiting for Zeper since they clearly remembered what Zeper said about how he would teach them to read after lunch. He walked to the picnic table and looked at everyone as they all looked back at him.

"You all ready to learn how to read?" he asked them all except 98 who already had this ability. They all smiled.

"Yes." They had said in response at sync and got up from the table. Zeper then led them all to the center of the library to a table. They all took a seat at the table and Zeper had placed various letters on the table.

"So what are these?" Rivita had asked picking up a lowercased a and examined it.

"Those are letters you need to learn to be able to read. You're holding a lowercased a in your hand now." He informed Rivita as she then put it back down and Zeper had put the capital a above it and explained it. He had done this with every letter from 12:50 until 3. Every now and then, 98 would help out with explaining the letter combinations like sh and e at the end.

AN: So yes, I rushed the ending and it isn't too long since I can't type on a depressing day. So yeah... See ya all next time and yes I am aware that I posted 3 hours before the day ends.


End file.
